Staying Put
by Stargirl888
Summary: Xena is tired of Gabrielle wandering off and getting into trouble whenever she is told to wait for the warrior princess in a particular place. One-Short. Set somewhere in season 1. Contains SPANKING of an Adult. Really should be T rating but put as M just in case.


**WARNING: This story contains Spanking; starts mildly non-con then becomes consensual. If you don't like that, DON'T Read it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Characters and Settings are not mine, unfortunately.**

 **AN: So this idea has been rolling around in my head for a while now. I can't remember which episode inspired it but in the episode Gabrielle is in a cave with someone and she tells them that when Xena tells you to wait somewhere you wait in that spot there – not nearby or outside the cave. And so a plot bunny was formed. It's a bit different in tone to my other things but I tried to stay true to the characters. Can be read as femslash or not depending on your outlook. Enjoy!**

 **AN for my followers/ regular readers:** **First of Hi! Is anyone still around? I know haven't written (or read FFs) in absolutely ages but I felt inspired today. Don't get too excited I don't see myself returning to regular writing or my other stories at any point soon, but I wanted to post this under my old name for those of you who do happen to still be reading and/or following. Pop me a review or PM if you're so inclined**

 **-0-0-0-**

Gabrielle slowly made her way back to their camp a few miles out from the town, mentally preparing for the onslaught of the warrior princesses anger when she returned. Gabrielle hadn't planned to get into the middle of things like that; she'd just figured that she might as well go into town and pick up some supplies while Xena did her recon thing. Who could have anticipated that a full on sword fight would start over a bartering argument a few stalls from where she was standing? Xena had been in the middle of it, of course, and it was sheer bad luck that she had looked over and noticed her best friend standing there watching. Gabrielle hadn't waited around though when she saw Xena's eyes flash with recognition, and quickly ducked into a back alley to make her way back to the camp where Xena had told her to wait…..maybe, if she got back first Xena would think she had been mistaken.

Gabrielle was still mentally going over the story she would tell her friend when she felt someone grab her arm firmly. Letting out a shout she tried to spin away but the grip held her fast. After a second her brain registered the familiar dark hair and leather and she relaxed slightly but still tried futiley to free herself. Without relinquishing her hold, Xena proceeded to escort/drag her the rest of the way back; ignoring all her protests with a determined silence

"you'd better have a damn good explanation." Xena demanded as they reached the clearing, using her hold to practically fling Gabrielle around to stand in front of her. Gabrielle rubbed her arm to try get the blood flowing normally.

"I just wanted to get some supplies." She defended feebly.

"Gabrielle, "Xena rolled her eyes exasperatedly "we've been through this, when I tell you to stay somewhere it's for your own safety; and mine – I can't focus on what I'm doing if I'm constantly worrying about your safety. I have to know that if I tell you to do something you will, not might depending on how you feel that day."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Gabrielle appologised, eyes downcast and looking everything like a chastised schoolgirl

"Well ok then, just never again, clear?" Gabrielle nodded in aquiest.

-0-00-000-00-0-

"GABRIELLE, GET DOWN!" Gabrielle ducked out of habit as an arrow went whizzing through the space her head had occupied a second before. Xena's battle cry echoed off the rock face of the cave the blond had just emerged from and moments later two unconscious bodies fell from a nearby tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xena demanded as she ran towards her friend "I told you to stay in the cave."

"I just needed some air, I didn't think there would be archers out here."

"That's the trouble Gabrielle, sometimes you don't think" Gabrielle pride stung at the harsh remark and Xena relented slightly

"I'm sorry, but how many time do I have to say this, if I say stay put you have to do it, it's the only way this traveling together thing will work." Xena briefly reached out to cup her friend's cheek in her hand. "I can't lose you."

-0-000-0-

"Okay, that's it." Xena said when she once again found her friend someplace other to where she'd left her. Stalking over, she grabbed Gabrielle ear roughly and pulled her to a nearby collection of rocks. Picking a spot Xena sat and, with a well-timed tug on her friend's ear and well placed leg to trip her, the bard went tumbling over her lap.

"Xena!" Gabrielle protested in alarm.

"I'm done talking Gabrielle; clearly you need more incentive than your own safety to do as I say." Suddenly Xena brought her hand down firmly on her friends ass. Gabrielle stopped squirming momentarily shocked before renewing her protests with more vigour than before.

"Xena! You can't do this!"

"I think you'll find that I can, now lay still and take your punishment like a good little girl." She brought her hand down a second time, her other arm pinning the blond in place

"Xenaaaaa" This time it was more of a whine than a shout.

"Fine Gabrielle." Xena stopped and folded her hands together, no longer spanking, but instead resting her arms on her friends back and clearly indicating she wasn't going to let her up yet. "what do you suggest? Because I'm honestly out of ideas of how to insure you stop going off and doing your own things every time I turn my back. You know I don't expect unquestioning obedience but if you're not going to listen when we separate you have to tell me first."

Gabrielle was quiet for a while before finally uttering one word; "Fine"

Xena sighed "You've told me that before"

"No…" Gabrielle hesitated "I mean fine; punish me"

"What?" Xena asked, truly taken aback by this turn of events. She had been acting impulsively when she first put her friend over her lap but she didn't expect Gabrielle to consent so readily.

"We'll I can't think of a better alternative so…."

"You sure? I mean if we do this it won't be pleasant for you."

"Xena" for the first time Gabrielle actually twisted around to look at the warrior and Xena was gratified to see a glint of humour in her eyes "that's kind of the point." Turning back to face the ground, she shifted slightly to get more comfortable before saying "Now, could we please get this over with, this is not the most dignified position for me to be in."

Xena hesitated for only a moment longer before shrugging to herself and reaching to flip up the blonds' skirt.

Gabrielle shivered slightly as the breeze blew over her exposed thighs but didn't protest. Xena started spanking slowly, the smacks firm but neither hard nor particularly painful. She was trying to bring blood to the surface to prevent later bruising and give her time to judge Gabrielle's reactions.

After a short while Gabrielle wriggled slightly and when she couldn't contain herself any longer said "I won't break you know – you can go harder than that." Without warning Xena delivered a stinging smack to her exposed thigh, hard enough to raise a visible print and drawing a cry from the recipient.

"I know," Xena replied with a wry smile. "Now stop interfering; I know what I'm doing."

Gabrielle remained silent, suddenly glad the raven hared warrior wasn't hitting harder.

It only lasted so long though before Xena started to spank increasingly harder and within moments Gabrielle was squirming to avoid the blows. "Okay, okay, I've learnt my lesson." She protested.

"Oh come now," Xena replied teasingly without breaking rhythm "only a few minutes ago you were complaining I wasn't hitting hard enough."

"I take it back; now could you please stop?!"

"Stop, but Gabrielle, we've only just started."

"What?!" Gabrielle demanded, momentarily pausing in her protests as she processed the implications of her friends' words. Xena chuckled to herself.

"We'll that might be an exaggeration," she allowed "but we're not finishing just yet."

Xena ignored all further protests, focusing instead on the task at hand. Once she could see a deep red blush peaking from the edges where Gabrielle's undergarments ended, revealing pale skin, and Gabrielle's own protests and squirming at died down to a more dignified acceptance punctuated by the occasional sniffle Xena stopped.

"Alright, almost done." Gabrielle hiccupped at the word _almost_ and Xena nearly gave in and stopped there but she knew she needed to make an impression so she pushed past the urge. "I want you to remember this next time you think of wandering off, okay?"

Gabrielle nodded and muttered a quiet yes, steeling herself. Taking a firm grip on her waist Xena delivered several hard and rapid smacks to the blonds' thighs.

She stopped as suddenly as she began. Xena rubbed Gabrielle's back comfortingly as she gave her a few moments to collect herself. Once Gabrielle's breathing had slowed Xena helped her up. Standing too, Xena took her friends face in her hands and used her thumbs to wipe away a few stray tears while Gabrielle tentatively tried to rub away some of the sting.

Meeting Xena's eyes Gabrielle could see nothing but concern there and she blushed self-consciously. "I'm sorry Xena." She said seriously

Xena shook her head "Hush, it's over now. I love you Gabrielle."

"I love you too, Xena."

-0-0-0-0-

"You going to ride his afternoon?" Xena asked teasingly as Gabrielle made ready Argo's saddle bags to leave from the glade they had stopped over in for lunch.

"No, I think I'd rather walk thank you." Gabrielle replied, absently rubbing the back of her thighs where a pink blush could still be seen peeking out from at the bottom of her skirt. "I just hope we don't see anyone on the road until my skin returns to its normal colour"

Xena shrugged "Worried someone will see and realise you had to be put over my lap for a lesson in listening?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes but didn't argue, knowing there was no malice in the teasing. "Come on, hurry up." Xena added cheerfully, coming up beside her friend and giving her ass a firm smack before taking the horses reigns from her.

Gabrielle let out an indignant squawk "No fair." she complained, dodging a second swipe and muttering about inappropriate uses for warrior strength and advantage.

"I'll make you a deal," Xena said as she hoisted herself into the saddle "next time stay where you're supposed to stay and I won't use my warrior strength to smack your ass, sound fair?"

Her tone was light but self-satisfied and the blond could clearly hear the underlying warning. Gabrielle didn't bother to reply.

"You know Xena," Gabrielle said after a moment, as they started heading off "one day you're going to do something that will land you over my lap; and then you won't be quite so smug."

Xena chuckled "Keep dreaming Gabrielle, keep dreaming."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

 **AN: Please take a second to review. Thanks!**


End file.
